Separuh Jiwa
by Agizera
Summary: Sebagai Separuh Jiwaku, sudah pasti pertemuan kita telah ditakdirkan sejak awal, Ichigo. [Canon Destiny Modifikasi]


**Jiwa Yin,**"Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan. Ruhku dan ruhnya adalah satu dan kita telah berjanji untuk bertemu kelak di dunia fana. Tapi, kematian menjemputnya sebelum kita bisa berjumpa."

**Jiwa Yang,** "Ketika ajal menghalangiku bertemu denganmu dan ketika kematian memisahkanku denganmu. Dunia kita telah berbeda, tak bisakah kita hidup bersama?"

**Dunia,**"Salah satu dari kalian akan kuanugerahi keistimewaan yaitu kekuatan spiritual, sehingga wujudmu akan terlihat meskipun dunia kalian telah berbeda. Tapi, perbedaan waktu duniamu 10x lipat dibanding dunia belahan jiwamu. Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian bisa bertemu. Tapi kuputuskan untuk mempertemukan kalian di dunia manusiaku. Setelah itu, kuserahkan pada takdir, apakah kalian bisa bersama atau tidak."

**Takdir,** "Ketika kalian diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dan salah satu darimu ditugaskan untuk mengakhiri hidup belahan jiwamu, apakah kau sanggup melakukannya? Bukankah aku sangat bijaksana, karena dengan begitu kalian bisa bersatu lagi, di Komunitas Roh, dunia setelah mati, menjadi jiwa yang seutuhnya kembali.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

**SEPARUH JIWA** © Agizera

**BLEACH** belongs Tite Kubo

**Rate/ Genres :** T/ Supernatural, Drama

**Warning :** Canon Modifikasi, typos

**Main Characters :** K. Rukia, K. Ichigo, K. Isshin, I. Ryūken

**CC : **Fiksi ini memakai teori dari _Sakura Biyori_ tentang ikatan dan janji mereka di masa depan. Semoga terhibur~

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

—_Kumohon jangan menangis, Separuh Jiwaku. Jika kau bersedih, akupun akan merasakan hal yang sama_—

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin duduk memangku balita satu tahun di atas sofa hitam koridor utama. Balita berpipi gembul, rambutnya mencuri warna langit sore, tengah memainkan ujung kaus merah bersablon 15. Bibirnya terus terbuka meneteskan liur yang bolak-balik diseka oleh Isshin.

Suara tapakan sepatu di lantai yang sama, seorang pria ubanan—atau mungkin tidak. Isshin menoleh, menatap sembari mengolok betapa rambut baru koleganya itu sangat norak. Dan yang bersangkutan akan membalas bahwa rambutnya memutih disebabkan oleh Urahara dan Isshin sendiri sebagai sumber dari depresinya akhir-akhir ini.

Isshin yang tidak terima malah menggoda, memamerkan buah pernikahannya dengan Masaki kepada pria itu, Ishida Ryūken, atasan sekaligus Dirut RSU Karakura.

"Kekanakan," Ryūken menatap sengit bocah berliur lewat sudut mata. "Kau membawa anakmu itu kemari pasti untuk menyindirku. Itu tidak akan berhasil, percuma saja."

Isshin malah menyodorkan anaknya seperti barang. "Lihat, putraku lebih tampan daripada putramu. Warna rambutnya mewarisi Masaki, yah—" Isshin mengelus kepala oranye. "bagaimanapun dia ibunya."

Ryūken mendengus. "Langsung saja, kau ingin mengungkit masa laluku dengan Masaki 'kan—"

"Dokter, Dokter Ryūken! Berita gawat."

Seorang perawat setengah berlari menuju Ryūken. Membawa map biru berisi berkas-berkas pasien.

Fokus Ryūken teralih. Isshin beranjak dari sofa.

Dengan cermat Ryūken membaca berkas di tangan. Isshin mengikuti di belakangnya masih dengan menggendong balita kesayangan.

"Kecelakaan beruntun itu. Aku melihatnya pagi ini di TV," komentar Isshin seraya menahan tangan anaknya yang berusaha meraih map, "Ichigo, itu bukan mainan."

"Meninggal? Berapa banyak?"

Perawat itu mengangguk cepat. "Satu orang, untuk saat ini. Baru saja kami berhasil membantu persalinan salah satu korban dengan jalan bedah sesar darurat. Saat ini keadaannya kurang stabil, dan menjalani terapi post-op di ruang ICCU. Yang menjadi masalah, keadaan bayinya sangat kritis."

"Bagaimana dengan korban lainnya?" tanya Isshin.

"Sisa pasien hanya mengalami luka ringan dan sudah stabil," dijawab cepat kemudian kembali ke Ryūken, "Seperti yang Anda lihat dalam dokumen. Korban semobil dengan pasien ICCU adalah Nn. Hisana, meninggal di UGD dengan perdarahan intracranial, baru saja terjadi, Dok."

"Panggil penanggung jawab tindakan UGD ke aula utama. Kita adakan rapat cepat. Pantau keadaan bayi itu. Jangan menambah masalah dengan kematian bayi sekaligus. Siapkan seluruh materi dan kronologi tindakan yang dilakukan. Jangan lupa, kabari cepat kondisi terkini pasien kepada keluarganya."

"Saya mengerti."

Perawat itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ryūken. Isshin menatap sahabat-sepihaknya lambat-lambat.

"Dunia manusia sangat rumit. Jika orang yang kau tolong mati, kau pun akan dimintai keterangan dan dipertanggung gugat atas kematiannya. Apalagi di rumah sakit sebesar ini, kau takkan tahu berapa banyak orang mati di setiap harinya. Kurasa, lebih baik aku tidak menjadi dokter atau menjadi dokter di klinik kecil di kompleks rumahku saja."

Ryūken mengecek jam di tangan, tidak melihat pria itu.

"Bukannya berterima kasih karena sudah menampungmu di sini, kau malah mengeluh. _Shinigami_ sepertimu bisa apa di dunia manusia ini, hah? Jika tidak karena Masaki, aku tidak akan pernah mau membantumu berbaur dengan manusia."

Isshin menimang anaknya yang sejak lalu mengoceh mengabaikan mereka. "Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Jika tidak begini, aku akan diseret paksa kembali ke Komunitas Roh dan Masaki tidak akan bertahan tanpa aku di sisinya."

Kali ini Ryūken melirik tajam, ada dendam di sana. "Kau sudah tahu itu, tapi tetap saja mengeluh di depanku. Aku akan senang tidak melihat wajahmu di dalam rumah sakitku. Kapan kau akan keluar dari sini? Aku selalu menantikannya."

Isshin mendengus. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk membangun klinik kecil di depan rumah kami. Dua tahun di sini mempelajari manusia dan ilmu medis sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan mengundurkan diri, aku tidak akan bergantung lagi kepadamu."

Ryūken balik badan dan berjalan pergi. "Kuharap itu cepat. _Shinigami_ dan Quinsy adalah musuh. Kita tidak akan pernah cocok apa pun keadaannya."

"Kau benar."

Ryūken pergi, meninggalkan Isshin dengan wajah tertunduk.

**XXXXXXX**

Melalui dinding kaca itu, Isshin mengitip sosok bayi mungil tertidur di dalam box incubator canggih. Hidung, mulut, dada tertanam selang kecil yang terhubung oleh alat-alat medis di sekelilingnya. Bayi itu tidak bergerak, terlihat tidak bernapas. Hanya melalui alat deteksi denyut jantung Isshin tahu ada jiwa bersemayam dalam tubuh letargi itu.

Tak tega melihat, Isshin balik badan lalu beranjak pergi sebelum balita dalam gendongannya bergerak-gerak kuat dengan tangan merentang-rentang ke arah sebaliknya.

Ichigo kecil berupaya keras memanjat bahu Isshin. Tangan menggapai-gapai permukaan kaca di luar jangkauannya.

Balita itu terus mengoceh, terdengar seperti mengerang lemah, memohon Isshin tidak bergeser dari posisinya. Isshin mencoba mengabaikan Ichigo tapi berakhir balita itu terisak, mengancam Isshin untuk cepat kembali ke sisi kaca sebelum ia menangis kencang.

Ichigo diam, bergerak tenang.

Telapak tangan kecil menempel, merayapi kaca. Tubuhnya condong hingga dahi hampir menubruk bilik kaca. Mata cokelat berkerlap basah, memantulkan visual di depannya, berkedap-kedip heran sekaligus cemas. Seolah merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan sosok lain di balik pemisah kaca tebal.

Isshin hampir-hampir tertegun dan memutuskan untuk berdiri lebih dekat, mempermudah akses Ichigo.

Isshin melihat gelang identitas berwarna merah muda melingkari pergelangan bayi pucat itu. "Dia bayi perempuan," ucapnya lalu beralih menatap Ichigo. "Kau ingin aku tetap di sini? Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Ichigo mengabaikan kalimat Isshin. Kepalanya miring gelisah, mempertanyakan kenapa bayi itu terus tertidur dan tak ingin membuka mata.

"Babana… a, a, na," Ichigo mengomel resah, dua sisi bibirnya tertarik ke samping, mewek, nyaris merengek, tangannya menggebuk-gebuk material transparan, membuat permukaan itu bergetar.

Ichigo ingin membuat bayi itu terjaga.

Isshin menahan tangan Ichigo, mundur. Sang balita meronta, terus mencomel tak terima. Seorang perawat terlihat menghampiri ruangan, Isshin menundukkan kepala sejenak lalu beranjak pergi.

Balita itu melotot. Ichigo tak segampang itu menyerah.

Sekali lagi ia merangkak ke bahu ayahnya. Bersungut-sungut, menjulurkan tangan ke arah dinding kaca, berusaha meraih-raih. Isshin mengabaikan, kaki terus bergerak.

Bilik kaca itu perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan mata Ichigo. Ia mengerang, menghentak-hentak dalam gendongan. Mengepal-renggangkan tangan di udara.

Waktu berjalan lambat ketika Isshin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo dengan berkomentar mengenai cuaca buruk bersalju di luar sana.

Ichigo tak mengerti bahasa Isshin, ia hanya tahu harus meminta ayahnya untuk kembali ke tempat itu. Melalui bahasa terbatasnya, dengan gestur dan isyarat yang bisa dilakukannya.

Penerang ruangan seolah redup, tersedot ke titik fokus mata. Suhu dingin menyelinap masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela yang tertutup, merayapi jemari kecil Ichigo yang bergerak-gerak hanya ke satu arah.

Sensasi dingin asing, bukan karena cuaca, membuat balita itu tersentak, mata melebar. Tubuhnya mendadak tak bergerak, waktu membeku di sekitarnya.

Dari manik cokelat keemasan terpantul; beberapa juru rawat bergegas memenuhi ruangan itu, sedikit panik namun cepat bertindak. Tangan mereka bergerak cekatan di dalam tabung incubator.

Satu dari mereka geleng kepala dan di saat itulah tangis Ichigo pecah dalam rangkulan ayahnya.

* * *

—_Selalu ada celah kosong dalam raga duniaku. Bagian itu terkadang dihantam badai salju atau diterpa hujan tak berujung. Mereka berusaha meneroriku agar segera menemukanmu, dan seharusnya kau pun mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku tidak akan merasa sempurna tanpamu, wahai Separuh Jiwaku_—

* * *

Sejak kematian Shiba Kaien, Rukia selalu mengurung diri dalam kamar. Sesekali Byakuya datang berkunjung. Meskipun tak mengucapkan apa pun yang bersifat menghibur, kehadiran pria itu sedikit banyak membuat hatinya tenang.

Mimpi buruk tak pernah absen menggentayangi tidur Rukia. Berlatar monoton di bawah langit petang yang menangis. Mulai dari Kaien datang meminta _hati_-nya dikembalikan, menyuruh Rukia mati untuk menemaninya, atau menusuk perut Rukia menggunakan tombak _zanpakuto nejibana_.

Di beberapa mimpi lain, Rukia memilih bunuh diri di depan makam Kaien _dono_-nya namun ia tersadar cepat, terjaga, duduk kaku di atas _futon_ dengan keringat dingin hampir membuat kuyub seluruh tubuh.

Selanjutnya Rukia akan merapalkan permohonan maaf berulang-ulang kali dan berkata: "Aku tidak akan mati seorang diri. Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Pernah Rukia bermimpi bertemu Kaien, tapi bukan Kaien yang ia kenal. Pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut yang lebih terang dan kulit yang lebih kecokelatan. Dia hanya menatap Rukia dan Rukia berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Lelaki itu berkata bahwa ia adalah sisi jiwa lain dari jiwa milik Rukia dan menginginkan Rukia membagi jiwanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia menusuk dadanya sendiri, merobeknya, lalu memberikan jantung yang terhubung oleh pita merah itu kepada entitas di depannya.

"_Ini hati yang kau titipkan, Kaien-dono. Kau boleh mengambilnya kembali." _

Pemuda itu menggeleng, wajah samarnya sedih, berjalan pelan, lalu memeluk Rukia lamat-lamat. Bola mata indigo melebar pelan. Kepalanya terbenam. Dari tubuh tanpa cela, Rukia bisa mencium aroma matahari dan tanah basah menguar kuat dari tubuh itu. Wangi yang manusia, tidak sepertinya.

"_Kau tidak mengerti. Sudah lama aku menunggumu. Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Rukia tersentak bangun. Kembali ke alam nyata. Duduk menyeka lelehan air hangat di pipi.

Esoknya, Rukia nyaris memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _shinigami, _namun Ukitake melarangnya dan mengizinkan Rukia untuk mengambil cuti istirahat. Ukitake menambahkan bahwa ia akan menangani Byakuya jika pria itu memarahinya.

Berulang kali Rukia menyelinap ke Rukongai, mencari kediaman Klan Shiba dengan bertanya ke penduduk setempat. Nyalinya kisut ketika melihat kibaran bendera bertulis Shiba Kukaku di depan mata. Rukia berakhir dengan hanya menatap dari jauh. Membiarkan air mata kembali menetes jatuh ke padang ilalang. Dan ia pun akan berlari pulang, mengurung diri lagi di kamar.

Rukia tidak memiliki kawan. Ia terpenjara dalam sangkar yang dibuat Byakuya untuknya. Dan pria itu hanya berkunjung menanyai kapan Rukia bisa kembali aktif di devisinya.

Sebelum jatah cutinya habis, Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali. Menemui Ukitake dan rekan-rekan sejawat. Ukitake mengusulkan Rukia untuk melakukan misi percobaan di dunia manusia, berharap Rukia dapat melupakan sementara kejadian tragis yang baru saja menimpa bawahannya.

"Ini adalah tugas _shinigami_mu yang pertama di dunia manusia. Yaitu menuntun jiwa mereka yang sudah mati, mencatat kebaikan dan keburukan di saat-saat terakhirnya," jelas Ukitake.

Sentaro menambahkan, "Kau bisa melakukan pemurnian roh gentanyangan di sekitar sasaranmu, Kuchiki, karena roh-roh halus selalu mengikuti manusia menjelang kematian untuk mereka jadikan kawan."

Ukitake menganggukkan. "Jangan sampai keseimbangan roh dua dunia tidak selaras. Tugasmu menjaga kestabilan mereka. Lakukan _konsho _sesuai dengan daftar yang telah kuberikan."

"Dimengerti. Saya sudah mempelajari semuanya, Ukitake-_taichou_."

"Bagus. Dan jangan lupa. Tidak hanya roh-roh gentayangan yang akan mengincar targetmu. Kau juga akan menemui beberapa roh jahat di sekitar mereka, lakukan _konsho _sebelum _hollow _memakannya. Dan jika tidak memungkinkan, kau bisa melawan _hollow _itu jika memang mereka mempersulit tugasmu."

Kiyone mendekat, meremas kedua bahu Rukia. "Ingat, Kuchiki-_san, _beberapa _hollow_ gemar memangsa _Shinigami_. Berhati-hatilah."

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Dan satu hal lagi," Ukitake menambah. "Kau sudah menceritakan misi ini kepada Byakuya?"

Rukia merunduk, mengatakan bahwa Byakuya tidak akan terlalu senang dengan misi kelas teri semacam itu. Singkat kata Byakuya tak peduli padanya.

Ukitake mengangguk simpatik dan menawarkan diri untuk berbicara dengan kakaknya nanti.

Rukia pun pergi ke dunia manusia.

* * *

—_Hey, Separuh Jiwaku, aku ingin bertemu. Dan jika hari itu tiba, aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara kita berjumpa. Apakah mungkin kau dapat langsung mengenaliku sebagai pasangan jiwamu?_—

* * *

Kupu-kupu hitam mengitari.

Rukia berdiri di atas tiang listrik tertinggi di Karakura, tangan menggelar buku berisi target-targetnya dalam misi sebagai dewa pencabut nyawa. Rukia mencoret satu dari dua nama terakhir dengan spidol _chappy_, lalu membaca lambat-lambat nama target berikutnya.

"Kuro… saki, Ichigo?" Rukia mengulang nama itu sebanyak tiga kali untuk menghafal. "Daftarku dipenuhi nama wanita, setidaknya aku lebih nyaman mengawasinya nanti."

Rukia menyimpan buku itu kembali. Kupu-kupu hitam bertotol merah mendahuluinya.

Ia melompat terjun ke pusat kota Karakura.

**XXXXXXX**

Rukia duduk di atas cagak listrik perumahan padat penduduk.

Seorang pemuda berambut mencolok luar biasa keluar dari pintu rumah sederhana. Rukia menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat wajah itu lebih jelas dari ketinggian tujuh meter dari tanah, tentu saja ia gagal.

Gadis _shinigami _menonton si pemuda menendang wajah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menyosor dari arah belakang. Rukia hampir-hampir melotot tak percaya. Targetnya kali ini betul-betul lelaki kurang ajar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia membantah pepatah _'jangan menilai orang dari pernampilannya saja'_.

"Manusia durhaka," gumam Rukia sembari menggores beberapa kalimat di dalam buku agenda kecil bergambar _chappy. _"Aku tidak tahu _Ichigo_ yang itu adalah pria, mungkin ayahnya salah memberi nama. Lelaki itu tidak ada manis-manisnya dipanggil Ichigo."

Rukia mengikuti sang target sepanjang perjalanan bersama kupu-kupu yang terus mengekorinya. Melompati satu tiang ke tiang lain. Dari satu atap ke atap lain. Fokus hanya ke punggung Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia berhenti bergerak ketika Ichigo sampai di persimpangan pertama. Pria itu berbicara sendiri.

"Eh? Dia bisa melihat roh halus?"

Rukia hampir terjungkir ketika Ichigo meletakkan seikat bunga segar di bawah panggkal tiang listrik. Disusul melambai tangan pada udara yang kosong.

"Penampilannya seperti preman sadis di Inuzuri, tapi dia memiliki sisi yang baik juga—mungkin," Rukia mengangkat bahu, menulis kembali di buku catatannya.

"Tentu, besok aku pasti akan berkunjung lagi!" teriak Ichigo tanpa sungkan pada roh gadis manis berkuncir dua.

Diam-diam Rukia tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana cara dia mati dua hari lagi."

Rukia melakukan _shunpo_ mengejar ketinggalan. Kali ini langkahnya jauh lebih berhati-hati.

Sang dewa maut berasumsi, mungkin saja targetnya kali ini bisa merasakan tekanan roh kuatnya jika berada terlalu dekat. Tekanan roh dewa kematian akan menyebabkan manusia sakit atau merinding berlebihan, Rukia tidak ingin menyebabkan masalah kepada orang yang akan mati.

Tetap menjaga jarak, Rukia berhenti jika Ichigo berhenti.

Di persimpangan selanjutnya, Ichigo berhenti mendadak, menoleh kanan kiri, seolah melacak. Rukia nyaris menahan napas, reflek menarik buku dari balik baju, menutupi wajahnya—mengira Ichigo bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"Eh? Bocah itu sudah tidak ada di sini?" Ichigo berbicara sendiri.

Rukia tersentak. Sadar dengan tingkah konyol impulsifnya. Megap-megap, sadar terlalu lama menahan napas. Ia melongok ke arah Ichigo kembali.

Rukia melihat kepala oranye itu tergaruk jari sebelum sesosok arwah lain mendatanginya.

"Anak kecil itu sudah disucikan dan kembali ke langit," ucap roh kakek tua menyudahi kebingungan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, merogoh tas, mengeluarkan mainan pesawat terbang dari plastik dan menggerakkannya di udara.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah membawakan ini untuknya."

Rukia tertegun sebelum senyum hangat memulas bibir.

Ketika manusia akan meninggalkan bumi, beberapa dari mereka akan diikuti oleh roh-roh bergentayangan. Pria ini berbeda, justru Ichigo lah yang mendatangi mereka. Menganggap mereka seperti manusia yang sama bahkan menyanggupi permintaan-permintaan aneh roh-roh itu.

_Setelah bunga, sekarang pesawat terbang, selanjutnya apa lagi?_

"Untung saja dia tidak diikuti _hollow. _Semoga kematiannya tidak menyulitkanku."

Sehari penuh Rukia mengikuti Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan sedikit banyak ia mulai mengenal tabiat remaja itu. Ichigo kadang membolos di atas atap bahkan kabur melewati gerbang ketika jenuh menatap langit. Berkali-kali Ichigo dihadang oleh sekelompok orang dan mereka pun berkelahi. Ichigo pulang ketika matahari sudah digantikan oleh rembulan, mendapat omelan dan bergulat lagi dengan ayahnya.

Rukia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pertengkaran absurd dari atas genténg mereka. Dan mencatat semuanya di dalam buku bersampul kelinci putih. Spidol ia masukkan kembali ke dalam sela baju hitam. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk mencari pohon tinggi terdekat.

Rukia senang memanjat dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dahan terbesar. Beberapa orang yang melewati pohon itu merinding hebat dan berlari meskipun tak melihat penampakan apa pun dari sana.

**XXXXXXX**

Di hari berikutnya, Rukia mengikuti lelaki bertas selempang blaster yang terselip beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna kuning di dalamnya. Rukia menebak bunga itu untuk gadis kecil di ujung gang.

Rukia melihat Ichigo seperti mencari sesuatu di persimpangan yang sama. Kupu-kupu tertarik untuk mendekati pria itu. Rukia heran.

Suara teriakan terdengar. Rukia tersentak, kupu-kupu kembali kepadanya, berkata bahwa _hollow _terdeteksi tak jauh dari lokasi Rukia saat ini.

Ichigo mangambil langkah seribu lebih dulu.

"Hey, tunggu! Kubilang tunggu!" Rukia berteriak percuma di atas Ichigo.

Di pusat kota, dewi maut melompati atap-atap bangunan modern, menjaga jarak. Ichigo berlari kencang sepanjang trotoar mengikuti insting dan suara angin yang menuntunnya.

Guncangan terjadi cepat, mendadak, suara geraman menggema, ledakan menyusul.

Rukia tercengang melihat _hollow _mengejar, berusaha mencabik roh gadis manis. Ichigo mendatangi lalu berposisi seperti menangkap roh gadis itu, melindungi di belakang tubuhnya, defensif.

Dorongan kuat membuat Rukia melakukan _shunpo _secepat yang ia bisa sebelum tangan runcing _hollow _menggapai Ichigo.

Kupu-kupu neraka bercermin di depan mata cokelat yang terbelalak.

Rukia menarik katana, menebas topeng putih sang moster. Mengambil ancang-ancang lagi sebelum melompat tinggi membelah topeng menjadi dua. _Hollow _perlahan lenyap menjadi serpihan partikel roh.

"O-oy," bisik Ichigo terkejut tak berani mendekat.

Rukia menyarungkan katana, melirik ke belakang sekilas lalu beranjak pergi dengan cepat.

**XXXXXXX**

Karena suatu alasan, Rukia menolak mengikuti Ichigo lagi. Dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengawasi target jika waktu kematian telah dekat. Tepatnya petang esok hari. Hari ketiga ia bertugas meneliti Ichigo, hari terakhir target penutup misinya di dunia manusia.

Sang dewi kematian kembali ketika petang. Sebelumnya, ia cukup terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang kuat pada targetnya itu. Dan wajah Ichigo sekilas mengingatkannya pada sang wakil kapten kesayangan. Rukia menolak gila mengira Kaien bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia. Ia harus sadar posisi. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah manusia, calon penghuni Komunitas Roh melalui _konsho-_nya.

_Ini adalah tugas. Jangan lengah dan berhenti berhalusinasi. _

Semakin Rukia tahan, semakin ia ingin membuktikan. Penasaran. Ada tekanan yang kuat, mengundang Rukia. Menyerupai sesuatu, sulit dielaborasikan, entah itu _reiatsu, _atau ikatan lain seperti magnet untuknya.

Rukia, sang dewi kematian, memilih opsi _reiatsu _tinggi untuk dijadikannya alasan mencari lokasi kamar Ichigo.

Ia mengikuti kemana _reiatsu _besar itu menuntunnya. Dan memutuskan untuk menembus dinding sekat sebuah kamar.

Kelopak sayap hitam menyuruk masuk dari jendela geser yang terbuka. Mata Ichigo sekali lagi membiaskan aura mistis hewan neraka, mengalihkan pikiran mengenai sosok gadis kecil ber-_yukata_ hitam.

Ichigo tersentak bangun dari ranjang, menoleh cepat ke arah meja belajar. Aura lain menyedot perhatiannya.

Kaki bersandal jepit melompat dua kali hingga sampai di lantai. Bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri, ia berjengit hingga punggung menubruk dinding.

"Siapa kau?!" matanya melebar, setengah terkejut setengah tak percaya.

Rukia diam. Fokus ke depan. Meraih tuas _katana_ ketika merasakan _reiatsu_ lebih kuat darinya. _"Dari mana tekanan roh ini berasal? Kenapa aku merasa tertarik untuk mendekat? Jika terus dibiarkan, Kurosaki Ichigo bisa mati sebelum waktunya oleh percikan ini. Tidak. Tidak mungkin berasal dari manusia, ada makhluk gaib lain di sekitar sini."_

Dewa kematian, bergelar bangsawan, menolak kenyataan.

Rukia sibuk membatin, mencari. Tidak menyadari manusia itu sudah beranjak dari kasur dan menendang bokongnya. Rukia jatuh terhormat di atas lantai. Disorientasi. _"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh?"_

"Dasar bodoh, kau tiba-tiba datang menakutiku dan mengabaikanku begitu saja," antara takut dan nekat Ichigo menunjuk wanita yang menyosor lantai terpana. "Aku sudah bertanya beruang kali, kau ini apa, hah?!"

Rukia menoleh patah-patah. "K-kau melihatku? Kau yang menendangku?"

"Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan? Tentu aku bisa melihatmu."

Rukia beridiri, berusaha membuat ekspresi tenang sembari menyelidik, menilai, apakah manusia di depannya adalah roh? Bahkan meskipun roh, mana berani mereka menendang bokong _shinigami _wanita terhormat sepertinya?

Rukia berbasa-basi, "Kau yang di pusat kota pagi itu."

"Oh, kau mengingatku?" nadanya meremeh.

Ragu, Rukia mengangkat tangannya. Tanpa sadar menyentuh wajah lelaki yang ia rindukan. Batinnya berperang, wajahnya dibuat tenang. Ada rasa senang, bahwa apa yang ia sangka delusi ternyata adalah kenyataan.

Ichigo mirip dengannya.

"Ini aneh, tak ada manusia yang bisa melihatku sebelumnya," Rukia menyentuh lama-lama wajah itu selagi masih bisa sebelum Ichigo menampik dan berusaha menendang sesi kedua.

Rukia melompati kepalanya. Berdiam diri sejenak. Berpikir. Timbul rasa benci dalam hati. Kenapa ada pemuda kurang ajar yang menyerupai Kaien _dono-_nya? Siapa yang membuat permainan nasib seperti ini?

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku adalah _shinigami,_" kata Rukia culas, mata sengit.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya memperkenalkan diri lebih jauh pada Ichigo. Rukia hanya merasa bahwa ia perlu melakukannya. Rukia tanpa sadar ketagihan berbicara sambil terus menatap wajahnya. Menjelaskan apa itu _shinigami, _tugas dan tujuannya datang ke dunia manusia, serta alasan apa yang membuat Rukia mengendap-endap memasuki kamar Ichigo.

Di luar perkiraan, bukannya takut, Ichigo malah membuat lelucon dengan memaki-makinya. Mengatai Rukia penipu cilik. Dewi kematian pun naik pitam, mengikat jiwa Ichigo dengan teknik kido. Ia lupa teknik itu dilarang untuk manusia.

Rukia didesak mempermiankan Ichigo. Hitung-hitung untuk membalas dendam karena Ichigo meremehkannya. Karena Rukia menyukai wajah Ichigo, ia mencoret-coret wajah sangar itu dengan spidol hitam ketika gambarnya diejek.

Sayang, satu hal terpenting tak Rukia katakan pada targetnya itu. Bahwa ia datang untuk menjemput Ichigo. Membawanya ke alam lain yang disebut Komunitas Roh.

Segalanya terjadi cepat. Rukia menyebutnya sebagai sinyal menjelang kematian. Gejala pencabutan nyawa.

_Hollow _kuat memasuki rumah Ichigo. Mencari-cari bau pria itu. Ichigo adalah target yang berbeda dari seluruh daftar korbannya. Detik-detik kematian Ichigo melibatkan manusia-manusia dan entitas-entitas lain di sekitar mereka. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Rumah bolong, dua adiknya hampir mati serta, dan penyebab kematiannya adalah serangan _non-real, _yaitu _hollow._

Ini ganjil.

Kejadian aneh selanjutnya Rukia anggap sebagai refleksitas dari tubuh atau makhluk lain merasuki tubuhnya dan Rukia menjadi bergerak tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya sendiri.

Gadis itu tidak pernah berpikir akan melanggar larangan. Rukia masih sadar diri, bahwa ia tak mungkin menolong mangsanya sendiri dari kematian. Mencabut nyawa adalah tugas dewa kematian sebagai pendamping. Melindungi nyawa yang habis masa tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Detik-detik selalu berjalan lambat ketika debaran jantungmu meningkat melebihi ambang batas kenormalan. Saat di mana tangan raksasa _hollow _bergerak ingin mencabik Ichigo yang berdiri menjulang di sana, Rukia berlari, bergerak secepat mungkin, menjadikan tubuh sendiri sebagai tameng.

Darah muncrat dari bahu.

Sejenak tak merasa nyeri meskipun dagingya terkoyak. Rukia menoleh lambat ke belakang. Memastikan Ichigo masih ada di sana. Tidak terluka.

Gadis itu menekan lebih keras pedangnya dengan sebelah tangan kebas. _Hollow _itu mundur, meraung kesakitan.

Rukia ambruk bersimbah darah.

"_Shinigami_!?" Ichigo panik.

Kenangan masa lalu berkelebat. Ia mengingat Kaien, ia mengingat segela hal tentang pria itu dan bagaimana pedang Rukia menusuk dadanya hingga tembus begitu saja. Rukia tak bisa menerimanya.

Tanpa sadar ia menganggap Ichigo adalah Kaien.

"Kau bodoh," desisnya sekarat, "padahal kau sadar posisimu dalam bahaya," Rukia mengingat pedang itu menghunus tepat di bawah tubuh Kaien yang melompat ke arahnya, "kau menyerahkan jiwamu begitu saja, apa kau pikir semuanya akan berakhir dengan kau melakukan itu?"

Rukia menatap kembali wajah ketakutan Ichigo. Pria itu mematung bingung harus melakukan apa. Rukia tersentak. Sadar. Lelaki ini berbeda dengan Kaien _dono-_nya.

Merangkak, Rukia bersandar pada badan tiang listrik. Satu hal yang pasti, Rukia tak ingin pria ini mati. Tidak. Tidak sekarang.

Lalu Rukia berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar Ichigo tidak mati?

Ia pun mengarahkan _zanpakuto_ berposisi menghunus. Rukia akan menyerahkan setengah hidupnya. Separuh jiwanya. Sebagian dari kekuatan _shinigami-_nya.

Rukia tahu ini kejahatan kelas kakap, melanggar ketentuan dua dunia sekaligus. Jika Rukia beruntung masih hidup, ia akan dihukum di Komunitas Roh, dan jika ia mati saat melakukan transfer jiwa itu, Rukia takkan pernah bisa melihat dunia asalnya lagi.

_Jangan mati seorang diri, Rukia._

_Tidak, aku tidak akan mati seorang diri. Kau ada di depanku, Kaien-dono. Kukembalikan apa yang kau titipkan kepadaku._

"Kau ingin hidup? Kau ingin keluargamu selamat?" tanya Rukia sekuat tenaga.

"A-apakah ada caranya?"

"Hanya ada satu," Rukia mengarahkan ujung pedang ke Ichigo, matanya berkerlip basah, bukan karena menahan sakit, melainkan melihat kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengarahkan pedangnya sekali lagi pada sosok yang sama. "Kau harus menjadi _shinigami._"

Rukia menjelaskan teknik berbagi jiwa itu dengan bibir dan tangan bergetar. Suaranya dibuat setega mungkin tapi ia gagal menyembunyikan rona wajah pilu.

Mereka berpandangan. Rukia tak berkedip, Ichigo menajamkan mata, meyakinkan Rukia bahwa ia mempercayai penuh gadis itu.

"Tusukkan pedang itu padaku, _Shinigami._"

Ichigo mengucapkan tanpa beban, justru meminta. Rukia hampir-hampir menangis. Sekali lagi ia diminta untuk membunuh pria yang sama.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kali ini ia tidak ingin menangis, karena ia melakukan hal ini untuk menolong Ichigo, bukan untuk membunuhnya.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Jangan panggil aku _shinigami. _Panggil aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Dia mengumumkan, Ichigo meraih pedang itu tanpa kecurigaan. Bahkan Ichigo heran, kenapa ia bisa sangat mempercayai Rukia begitu saja.

"Aku… Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

_—Sebagai takdir, aku sudah berbaik hati merancang alur kehidupan dimana kalian bisa tinggal di dunia yang sama yaitu alam baka, tapi belahan jiwamu membelokkan takdir itu karena tak sanggup melihatmu mati di depan matanya. Ini garis nasib yang kau pilih, jangan sampai kau sesali di kemudian hari—_

* * *

Ia menyesal.

Rukia mengaku telah merusak takdir Ichigo. Membuat lelaki itu menderita dan terluka berulang-ulang kali.

Meskipun Rukia telah berbagi jiwa untuk melengkapi Ichigo dan berbuah menghentikan hujan di dunia mereka, tapi tetap saja, takdir Ichigo berlipat kali lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian yang semula digariskan.

Sedangkan hukuman untuk Rukia hingga saat ini pun terus berlanjut. Dia menyaksikannya sendiri bagaimana separuh jiwanya tersesat. Jatuh bangun berpuluh kali. Diambang hidup mati berkali-kali.

Kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo terombang-ambing di antara dua dunia. Dan Rukia dibuat menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup itu.

Takdir akan terus berjalan.

Benang jiwa mereka bergerak seiring waktu, membentuk garis sejajar yang tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

**Tamat**


End file.
